


Force Captain Catra Keeps Tied Up Blonde On Edge

by SuperMax18



Series: Force Captain Catra [Transcripts of Catradora's Sex Tapes] [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hair Pulling Kink, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Top Catra (She-Ra), Transcribed, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMax18/pseuds/SuperMax18
Summary: It’s exactly what the title says. Catra edges Adora, written in the form of a transcript. Takes place post season five, definitely a far bit into the future so the girls are comfortable with roleplay that includes the use of Force Captain as a title.I wanted to try something new with this. Let me know if you would prefer to see this in my normal writing story and I might add a second version!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Force Captain Catra [Transcripts of Catradora's Sex Tapes] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034007
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Force Captain Catra Keeps Tied Up Blonde On Edge

A person off-screen: And, we’re rolling!

[Catra, wearing a red and black lingerie set slowly straddles a blindfolded and naked Adora, who sits in the middle of the bed. Her hands are tied behind her back and she’s sitting on her knees. There’s a vibrating wand pressed against her clitoris.]

Catra: Look at you, already trembling.

[Catra shakes her head in a disappointed manner. She rests her hand on Adora’s knee and slowly trails her fingertips up to her crotch. Adora shivers.]

Catra: It’s only been a few minutes, yet you’re dripping.

[Catra pushes Adora’s legs open and the vibrator falls. She drags a finger between her folds, a string of sticky discharge connecting her hand to Adora’s pussy when she pulls away. Catra picks the vibrator back up and pushes it against Adora’s clit once more.]

Catra: Let’s take it up a notch, shall we?

[Adora nods, letting out a whine as Catra increases the power on the vibrator to medium. Catra brings a hand up Adora’s side and up to her hair, giving her ponytail a light yank.]

Catra: I’d like to see you all tied up, panting and sweaty with your hair everywhere while I pound you.

[Catra hums.]

Catra: Not today though.

[Catra reaches down again, letting Adora’s hair go, and turns the vibrator up to high. Adora whines through gritted teeth. Catra giggles.]

Catra: Do we need to get you a gag?

Adora: N-no, Force Captain.

[Catra nods.]

Catra: Good girl. Now keep it quiet. I’ll tell you when I want to hear you.

[Catra lazily strokes Adora’s body, running her hands along her sides, arms, and shoulders. Adora breathes heavily. Catra’s tail thumps against the bed in excitement as she pulls away the vibrator. Adora whimpers.]

Catra: Enough of that.

[Adora goes silent while Catra climbs off her lap and flicks off the vibrator. She pulls out a box of sex toys from under the bed and puts it back in its place. She picks up a small dildo.]

Catra: Get this nice and wet for me.

[Catra pushes the dildo against Adora’s lips. Adora obeys, licking up and down the toy and taking it into her mouth, effectively lubing it up.]

Catra: That should be good.

[Catra sets the toy to the side and places her hands on Adora’s hips. She guides her up and forces her to spread her legs. Adora is now sitting up on her knees. Catra picks the toy up again and slides it into her pussy. A wet noise fills the room as it goes in and Catra laughs. Adora bites her lip.]

Catra: It’s okay. Tell me how good it feels, babygirl.

[Adora visibly trembles as the dildo slides all the way in. Catra keeps one hand on her waist and the other on the toy as she waits for Adora to speak.]

Adora: S-so good. Please, please…

[Adora tries to move her hips but Catra keeps her still.]

Catra: Please what?

[Adora seemingly struggles to form a sentence. Catra begins to slide the dildo out.]

Adora: Please fuck me! Please! Please Force Captain!

[Catra smiles, then plunges the dildo back into Adora. She begins to thrust it in and out. Adora’s chest heaves and her ponytail sways as she’s repeatedly fucked by the pink silicone.]

Catra: Come on, let me hear those pretty noises.

[Adora immediately obeys, a string of moans, whimpers, and whines spilling out of her mouth at Catra’s command.]

Catra: You’re so pretty like this, all spread open for me.

[Adora groaned and slams down onto the dildo. Catra yanks it out and Adora whimpers.]

Catra, sternly: I didn’t say that you could cum.

[Adora spasms as her orgasm hits her uncontrollably. She moans as Catra lets her sit back down. Catra sighs.]

Catra: Well, I guess I’ll just have to punish you.

[Catra sucks Adora’s juices off the toy herself, then puts it away. She sits down on the edge of the bed and guides Adora to her lap. Adora lays on her stomach over Catra’s lap, ass up in the air. She shivers and Catra giggled.]

Catra: Remember, you asked for this, Adora.

[Catra raised her hand and brings it down on Adora’s ass, causing Adora to jerk forward. Catra uses her other hand to grip her ponytail and pull her back.

Catra: I want you to count for me. If you lose track, we start over. How many do you think you can handle?

Adora: Twenty, Force Captain.

[Catra smiles.]

Catra: Good answer. Twenty it is.

[Catra spanks Adora again. Adora whimpers.]

Adora: One.

[Catra repeats the action, tugging Adora’s hair at the same time. A moan escapes the blonde.]

Adora: Two.

[Catra continues her assault on Adora’s ass. Adora manages to keep up with her counting.]

Catra: Stars, look at how soaked you are. You’re such a slut, you know that?

[Catra slaps Adora again.]

Adora: Eighteen…

[Catra stops, waiting.]

Catra, harshly: I believe I asked you a question.

[Catra tugs on Adora’s hair a little harder.]

Adora: Yes, I know, Force Captain.

[Catra spanks Adora again. Adora groans.]

Adora: Nineteen.

[Catra brings her hand down on Adora one final time.]

Adora: Twen-twenty.

[Adora gasps, head falling as Catra lets go of her hair.]

Catra: I’m surprised. You’d think with as wet as you are that you would have lost count. Good girl.

[Adora smiles as she pants. Catra smiles too. She gently picks Adora up and lays her down on her back on the bed next to Catra. Catra leans down and digs around through the box for a moment. She sits back up, holding a rabbit vibrator.] 

Catra: Let’s try this again. Tell me what your one rule is?

Adora: Not to cum without permission, Force Captain.

Catra: Good.

[Catra is handed a bottle of lube from off-screen. She applies a generous amount to the vibrator. She tosses the bottle back to the person who handed it to her. Using her left hand, she spreads Adora’s folds open. The camera zooms in to get a better view. Catra slowly slides in the toy, waiting until it is fully inside Adora before turning it to medium.]

Catra: Let’s see how long you last before you start getting antsy.

[Adora lays still for a few minutes, occasionally whining. Catra sits beside her and pets her head lovingly. She then begins to toss her head side to side and turn her wrists in her binds after Catra reaches down and turns up the speed of the vibrator. She kicks her legs lightly.]

Adora: Please, Force Captain, I’m so close!

Catra: Please what, Adora?

[Adora moans and squeezes her thighs together, only increasing the vibrations that are attacking her clit and g-spot.]

Adora: Pl-please let me cum.

[Catra hums.]

Catra: No, I don’t think I will.

[Adora groans and throws her head back. Catra pouts mockingly.]

Catra: Aww, poor baby. You’re so pent up. You’re just gonna have to deal with it though, you already came once. I might not even let you cum again at all.

Adora: No! Please! I’ll be- fuck- so good! I promise! I’ll be such a good girl!

[Catra reaches down again and increases the speed of the vibrator. Adora lets out a yelp and raises her hips from the mattress.]

Adora: Fuck, shhhhiitt, please, Cat- Force Captian, please!

Catra: Aren’t you always supposed to be a good girl?

[Adora jerks and Catra’s hand moves to her hip to hold her down. Adora bites her lip hard enough that she draws blood. Catra takes her hand from Adora’s head and brushes it away with her thumb.]

Adora: I’ll be the best girl ever! I’ll- I’ll be so good! So much better!

[Tears begin to soak the cloth blindfold. Catra strokes the side of Adora’s face.]

Catra: Maybe… Let me think about it.

[Catra reaches back down and lowers the speed a level. Adora lowers her hips again. Catra’s tail comes up to rest across Adora’s toned abs. Adora begins to whimper and moan again after a few more minutes.]

Adora: Please…

[Catra smiles.]

Catra: Alright, I’ll let you cum, but you have to promise to be the best girl ever from now on, okay?

[Adora nods enthusiastically.]

Adora: Yes! Yes please! I’ll be so good for you, I promise! 

[Catra brings the speed up on the vibrator one last time.]

Adora: Can I really cum?!

[Catra giggles.]

Catra: Yes, baby. You can really cum. Let me hear you.

[Adora’s orgasm washes over her and she freezes up, her loud moans filling the bedroom. Her hips gyrate around the rabbit after a few moments. Catra leans down and kisses her as she falls into her afterglow. Adora shivers and groans.]

Catra: There we go. You’re such a good girl for me. The best girl.

[Catra reaches down and turns of the rabbit, pulling it out of Adora. She pets Adora’s hair as the camera cuts.]

…

It’s dark outside by the time they’re finished recording and both girls are exhausted.

Catra continues to pet Adora’s hair as the crew moves out of their bedroom. She pulls Adora’s head into her lap once all the cameras and equipment are gone. She carefully undoes her blindfold and removes the ropes around her wrists.

She gently rubs at the small indents left by the ropes.

“You feel okay?” she asks. Adora nods.

“Perfect. You take good care of me.”

“Was it too much?” Adora shakes her head.

“Just enough. You were really good.” Catra takes out Adora’s hair tie and cards her hand through her hair.

“Let me get you some water and clothes, then we’ll get some sleep, kay?” Adora nods.

Catra presses another kiss to her forehead and climbs off the bed. She pulls out the dildo, Hitachi wand, and rabbit vibrator and takes them to the bathroom to rinse them off. She comes back into the bedroom and picks up a bottle of water from the desk. She strips out of her lingerie and throws an oversized t-shit over her small form and pulls on a simple thong. She grabs a tank top and sleep shorts for Adora, as well as a basic pair of underwear.

She comes back to the bed and kneels down beside Adora. She helps her get dressed, the gently helps her drink the water. Adora gulps down half the bottle before laying back down. Catra twists the cap back on and sets it on the nightstand, clapping twice so all the lights turn off.

She lays down next to Adora, pulling the blankets up around them.

She pulls Adora into her arms. Adora curls up and rests her head on Catra’s chest.

“I love you, babygirl,” Catra whispers.

“Love you too, Catra.”


End file.
